


Libation

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [455]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What new beginning do Tony and Gibbs have in store now that the boat is finished?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/30/2000 for the word [libation](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/30/libation).
> 
> libation  
> The act of pouring a liquid (usually wine)either on the ground or on a victim in sacrifice to some deity; also, the wine or liquid thus poured out.  
> A beverage, especially an alcoholic beverage.  
> An act or instance of drinking.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #161 New Beginnings.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Libation

Gibbs had finally finished a boat and was planning to take it out today. Tony had joined him on the pier. Both of them were excited to see how the new boat handled in the water.

They both hoped this would be a new beginning for their relationship as well as for the boat. Tony hoped Gibbs would invite him on many more boating trips in the future.

Still before they could leave, they had to celebrate this occasion with libation. Gibbs watched as Tony poured the wine on the boat’s deck for good luck on their first voyage. Gibbs too hoped many more voyages would be in his future, both with the new boat and with Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
